Character Appearances
This is an attempt to count all the appearances of all the characters in the comic in a manner similar to that used by the database found at Ookii.org which now updates once per storyline. It is also an attempt to make all the comic transcripts searchable which was partially achieved using the Oh No Robot comics search but that only covers 211 strips. This project started on October 30, 2011. If you would like to help but are not sure how, see the talk page for suggestions. Note: Due to the size of the database, changes may take some time to appear. The "jobs" number here gives a rough metric of this. Latest story comic page created: Part 8 - Clean Up: Comic for Friday, Feb 21, 2003 Total story comics pages: Story page creation complete up to: "Part 8 - Clean Up" storyline Latest story EGS:NP page created: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Aug 12, 2005 Total EGS:NP comics: EGS:NP page creation complete up to: "Dan in the MUD" storyline Latest sketchbook comic page created: 2002: Comic for Monday, Sep 16, 2002 Total sketchbook comics: Total comics: View a list of all comics. What constitutes an appearance? In this database a character is considered to have appeared if he or she is at least partially visible in one of the panels, or has off-screen dialogue. Appearances in fantasy sequences, thought-bubbles are also counted, as well as silhouetted appearances (if it is known for certain who the obscured character was). This includes appearances in small pictures or sketches if a character is identified later to be in them or if there is little doubt about it. Minor characters who have an entry on the Minor characters page are included on the comparison tables. Characters that don't meet this criteria can still be listed under the "Cast Appearing" section on the transcript pages and their appearances can be listed below. Appearances Breakdowns for each Character By Form and Section | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | Main | width="66%" align="left" valign="top" | Supporting | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | Ellen Elliot Grace Justin Nanase Sarah Susan Tedd | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | Amanda Damien Dan Demonic Duck Dr. Germahn General Shade Tail Guineas Hedge | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | Jeremy Lord Tedd Melissa Mr. Verres Noah Sensei Greg The Goo Vlad | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Minor | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Alice Beta Ellen Beta Tedd Bill Brownie Duck | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Lisa Liz Mark Matt Minion Mr. Dunkel | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Mrs. Dunkel Rat Panicked Schoolgirl Principal Verrückt Science Teacher Shop Monster | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Tanooki Theater Clerk Tony Travis Unusagi Number of Appearances Comparison Note:Due to database limitations a comparison table with all the characters cannot be kept up to date with the rest of the database automatically, in its entirety and as a single whole. However, if it is broken up into smaller pages those can be kept up to date automatically. Currently it is available as a collection of 3 pages. These pages are: Number of Appearances Comparison of Main Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Supporting Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Minor Characters Appearances of one-off characters and extras Silent Bob: The Goo: Comic for Wednesday, Feb 6, 2002 Anonymous Mugger: Shade, Part 1: Comic for Saturday, Mar 9, 2002 Shade, Part 1: Comic for Sunday, Mar 10, 2002 Art Teacher AKA Female Teacher 1: Part 3 - Set Up The Pieces: Comic for Wednesday, Jun 19, 2002 Amanda's alternate: 2002: Comic for Sunday, Jul 28, 2002 Dr. Germahn's alternate: 2002: Comic for Sunday, Jul 28, 2002 PTTAPUTASF Guard: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Monday, Aug 12, 2002 Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 21, 2002 Werewolf: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Friday, Aug 16, 2002 Phill: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Monday, Aug 19, 2002 English Teacher AKA Female Teacher 2: Part 6 - Scattered Pieces: Comic for Friday, Sep 6, 2002 Lespuko skull: Shade, Part 2: Comic for Monday, Mar 18, 2002 Part 6 - Scattered Pieces: Comic for Wednesday, Sep 11, 2002 Tony's Friend: Part 6 - Scattered Pieces: Comic for Monday, Sep 23, 2002 Jinn: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 14, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 16, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Saturday, Jun 18, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 21, 2005 Giant: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 28, 2005 Dragon Bartender: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 30, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Jul 1, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jul 7, 2005 Bard: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 30, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Jul 1, 2005 Gnome King: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Aug 5, 2005 T-Rex: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Aug 12, 2005 Gym Teacher: Tedd Forgot To Do Something: Comic for Thursday, Mar 4, 2004 Category:Character Appearances and Comic Transcripts